A Typical Multimillionaire
by giraffestar360
Summary: What happens when Tris Prior, a regular, broke, teenage girl meets the hot, new kid Four? There's only one problem, he is stinking rich and has specific instructions from his father to only date a rich girl so that their treasury can only increase. So what happens when Four falls in love with Tris, will he defy his father and risk losing his money? Or will he follow true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

"Eeeeeeeek!" Christina cried when she saw me walking out of my pickup truck. "It's so long since I've seen you, how are you man?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "We just had a sleepover two days ago."

"I know, but it feels like forever! Oh hey Mar!" She blew me a kiss and caught up to Marlene, my other bestie. Ah, typical Chris, she loves talking to people and shopping, whereas I, on the other hand, am quite reserved and absolutely detest shopping, partly because I don't have the money for new clothes.

You see, my dad lost his job a couple of weeks before and my mom is the only other working individual in my family with a part time job. Somehow we are managing, thank God. So, I am just a typical teenage girl trying to get into sports and get a job. My parents don't understand me much and are only relying on my brother Caleb to get into Harvard and pay all the bills that are racking up in our house. Well, I'll show them.

"Yo hoo! Trissy-poo!" I turn around only to be greeted with long arms wrapping me whole.

"Uriah man, I am right here. You don't need to worry. Oh, and stop calling my Trissy-poo or I'll…" I couldn't finish my sentence when another someone from behind wrapped his long arms around me.

"Awwwww. Everyone bear hug with Trissy-poo and Uriah." Typical, Zeke and Uriah, twin brothers, always drag attention to them wherever they go. Suddenly all my friends and me are wrapped up in one huge bundle and are screaming their lungs out.

"Okay guys," I practically have to yell to be heard, "I need to get to class without you guys killing me otherwise Mr. Max will kill me instead."

"Guys, let go of Tris and let's see if we have any of our classes together." I silently thank Shauna for telling the guys to let go of me. See, this is why I come to school smiling, my friends know me. If I am in an off-mood from my dad crying for not getting a job, my friends are there. Although, they don't know that my dad is unemployed.

"Forget that," Chris says, "Did you guys here who's coming to our school?"

Just then a black limousine stops right in front of us and a huge crowd gathers around. A tall, muscular body guard comes out to open the door at the back.

"Who do you think is coming out?" I ask with curiosity as the crowd gets bigger by the second.

"You haven't heard?" Will asks, still staring at the limo. "You know the multi billionaire, Marcus Eaton?"

"Who hasn't? He is the second richest man in the world. His wife left him and I heard that his son got abused. But still, stinking rich." I answered, curious to know his answer.

"Well, my dear Trissy, that son of his, Four, will be joining our school as of today." Zeke answered.

As if on cue, a tall, muscular, yet not too muscular, boy exits out of the vehicle. He has short dark brown hair, almost black, wearing normal everyday jeans and a loose buttoned up shirt that is folded up to reveal the ends of a tattoo. I couldn't see his face that clearly due to him wearing sunglasses that look like Will's, except probably costing thousands more, and the crowd that just keeps growing to catch a glimpse of him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I got to get to class. I don't know what you see in him Chris, he's just a regular teenager like us, nothing else." I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Okay, fine, but he's going to sit at our table at lunch, or my name is not Christina!"

"No, it's Chris. See you guys." I run but sneak a glance at a fuming Chris and my friends doubled over in laughter.

I try to run, but with the crowd trying to follow Four, it's nearly impossible.

"Hello! Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through!" I burst through only to hit a hard figure and drop all of my books in the progress.

"I am so sorry, that was totally my fault, you know with these crowds and all that." The mysterious guy replies as he picks up his books and helps gather mine together also.

Without looking up as I gather up my books, I respond, "it's okay. I know what you mean. That new rich kid Four is here, so I know why everyone is worked up." Suddenly I unleashed all the anger I was holding in this morning and I poured it out onto this guy I never saw before. "Why is he so special anyways? I mean, I know he is rich, but he has a life too, without all these wannebes trying to be his friend. Thanks for helping me pick up my things. Anyways, I'll see you around!" I look up to see an amazing pair of light blue eyes stare back at me.

"No problem," he smirks and walks away with the crowd following him. I had just met the guy everyone is talking about. Four. And I had made a complete fool of myself too. Suddenly I don't feel too good as I run to the washroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or its characters.**

**Tobias' POV:**

My dad's words still ring in my ear as I wait for my body guard to open the door for me as I enter my new school. "Remember son, you have to focus on your studies to be as successful as me. And one more thing, you can only date a rich girl who is well known to the country." Sometimes I never understand my dad. Just because his marriage failed, doesn't mean I have to undergo the same fate. On the other hand, if I don't follow his instructions, I am in risk of losing all of my inherited money. Oh well, let's see what happens.

The car door opens as I am faced with a wave of people trying to get my attention.

"Can you sign this?"

"Can you take a picture with me?"

"Mr. Eaton, how much money will you inherit?"

Suddenly I have a strange urge to get back into the limo and race home. Well, I chose to come to school, I have to stick it up.

As I walk down the hallway trying to find my class, it is a huge school by the way, I am met with a group of cheerleaders trying to get my attention. Like I don't have that at home. I want to meet a girl that I don't feel inclined to by her looks but by her personality. Wait a second, is this the careless, cocky, bad ass Four I'm talking to? Okay, stop talking to yourself, you have to find your class.

Just then I get lightly pushed back by a small figure who carelessly bumped into me.

"I am so sorry, that was totally my fault, you know with these crowds and all that," I say as I start gathering up my books without looking up.

I don't catch her response but I do hear one thing. "Why is he so special anyways? I mean, I know he is rich, but he has a life too, without all these wannebes trying to be his friend."

I can't believe she just said that. I look up in awe as I look into the most graceful greyish blue eyes. I have no clue who she is, but I intend to find out. That was the first time someone has spoken to me like that. It's not that I am mad, she is just, different. She has guts. I smirk at her and I start walking away to create an illusion. Looking over my shoulder I see her run down a hallway. She isn't like those cheerleaders I saw earlier. She is not pretty, with those curves that every boy wants. She is, what I call, every man's dream. And I want to meet her, if it's the last thing I do.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all who are following this story, liking this story and commenting! Please…..constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction and I need reviews. What should I write in the next chapter?**


	3. What should I do?

**Disclaimer: I am Veronica Roth who happens to be a fan and writes fictional stories of my own story. Get real guys.**

Tris' POV  
Ding. Damn, the first bell has gone off. 5 minutes left for class and I'm in the bathroom thinking what to do next. Stupid tris, why did you have to say that to a stranger? Why didn't you get a good look at him before you said what you said? What am I doing? I have to go to class. At that moment I raced to class, forgetting what had happened in the hallways. Almost there. Whew, I reached just in time to hear the final bell go off.  
"Ms., you are just in time for class. Please take a seat next to Uriah. " I look at my placement. Great, right in the middle of the two must annoying brothers. I take my seat when a certain blue-eyed boy turns around and greets me.  
"Hey, you look pretty," I blush and look up to see who it is. My mouth falls open as I see the one and only Four Eaton smirking at me. I roll my eyes and take out my notebook. When he can take any other girl, why does he want to flirt with me?  
"Please, I don't know about you but I need to concentrate on my studies. Not all of us are millionaires here, some of us have to work for a living."  
"Ms. Prior, do u need to see the principal because clearly you don't seem interested in what I am teaching."  
"Mr. Max, that won't happen." I say.  
"Sorry Mr. Max, that was my fault," I was surprised at what Four had just said.  
"You don't worry Four, just concentrate on your studies." Mr. Max answered.  
Typical, all the famous, rich kids get this treatment, while the regular kids are treated like outsiders. If this is how my senior year is going to turn out, I'm moving to California where my brother, Caleb, is.  
Finally home room class ended with Mr. Max giving us homework and no more interruptions. At the end of the class, Uriah and Zeke came up to me and asked me what class I have next.  
"Gym, you?" I answered.  
"Trissy-poo, we have that too! Let's all walk there together." Uriah yelled and without my consent linked arms with me and we ran off.

Four's POV  
"Please, I don't know about you but I need to concentrate on my studies. Not all of us are millionaires here, some of us have to work for a living." Tris answered. Something about what she had said troubled me, it just didn't feel right. Why does she have to look at me as a spoilt rich kid? I wish she could learn about me as me, not me as a millionaire, or soon to be millionaire. Wait, why do I care what she thinks about me? I just met her in the hallway and now I want her. This is crazy. Maybe it's because everyone likes me. Why doesn't she like me? Stop it Four, concentrate.

"Sorry Mr. Max, that was my fault," I told my teacher.

"You don't worry Four, just concentrate on your studies." He answered. Why does he treat me differently? I came to school so that I could be treated like everyone else. Oh well, let's see where this school year is headed.

The bell rings, signaling that we have five minutes to get to our next class. I heard Uriah and Zeke asking Tris which class she has next.

"Gym, you?" I hear.

"Trissy-poo we have that too! Let's all walk there together," I hear Uriah yell as he and Tris link arms and walk away. I sigh, I knew she had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? She's beautiful, smart, and has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey man, what are you staring at?" Zeke asks me as I walk to my next class, gym.

"Nothing much, you?" I answer trying not to display my growing affection towards Tris.

"Going to gym, that's what! Do you want to sit at my table at lunch? I know you might refuse it, since you will want to sit with the cheerleaders and the jocks, but no harm asking, eh?" Zeke asks timidly.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be with," I answer with a hint of sarcasm.

"Stop fooling me dude, race you to gym," Zeke yells.

"You wish you hadn't," I say as I run to the locker room. I hope my feelings die down for Tris, because after hearing that she has to work, I knew she wasn't rich. I at least hope I'll meet someone, one way or another.

**Thank you to all who read, review and are following this story! Please continue to review. Sorry if it's not progressing much, but don't worry, IT WILL! There will be other couples, and maybe a Truth and Dare game along the way. Give me ideas! Thank you again! Love you!**


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say this each time? I do not own Divergent. **

**Tris' POV**

"Tris," Christina cried in a melodious voice, "did you see Four yet?"

I didn't really want to tell her what had happened because I know she will spill it to all my friends. "Nope, his bodyguard is pretty protective of him." I knew she didn't believe my white lie due to the fact of her raising one eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"Okay, maybe I did, but I can't tell you what happened here. Can you come over to my house, um, maybe today?" I finally admit.

"I knew it Tris! Don't you dare hide anything from me, because I will find out."

I sigh, Christina is my best friend, but sometimes I need to keep things to myself. She links arms with me as we exit the change room and over to the bleachers where all my friends await. I can't believe that all of us have the same gym period. At least this class is worth looking forward to.

"Race you," I wink at Christina.

"You wish you hadn't," Christina screams as we run to the bleachers.

**Four's POV**

I exit the change room, trying to hide the smile that I actually found one true friend, at least I hope I did. I wonder if Tris will be there. Four! Why are you constantly thinking of her? You cannot date her, get that into your thick scull. But she's beautiful and I want her to be mine, the other voice in my mind contradicts.

"Oof." I hear someone gasp and fall infront of me. I fall too because she caught me off guard.

"I'm so sorry, Tris?" I'm surprised to see her, again. Is this fate? No, I don't believe in fate. Or do I? "I was kind of distracted, I never saw you there. Here, let me help you." I say as I grab her hand. A jolt of electricity passes through me. Sure, I have held a lot of girls' hands' before, but none of theirs felt like this.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbles as I look into her eyes. Wow, there we go again, that beautiful shade of greyish blue. We look at each other for a couple more seconds, more than we should. I don't want to break it, but I need to look cool in front of her.

"It seems to me that we only meet when we bump into each other." I joke around. Apparently, she takes a joke seriously.

"Well, if you had paid more attention to where you were looking, I wouldn't have lost to a race." She says as she points to her friends at the bleachers. A tan girl smirks at her. Wait, is that Zeke? Is he her friend? That can only mean one thing. I am going to sit at her table at lunch. Suddenly, I can't wait to get my favourite class over with.

"Um, I have to go," she says and points her finger at our hands. I realize I've interlocked our hands together, and I haven't let go. Stupid!

"Oh, well, bye." I fumble at my words as I let go of her hand and sprint towards the coach. The warmth of her hand hasn't left me. I need to bump into her more often.

**Tris' POV**

"What was that all about?" Christina laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I ask trying to hide the smile trying to tug at my lips. Did he really just hold my hand? And not only that, our fingers were interlocked. I saw all the girls giving me death glares. Anyways, this is a one- time thing, so might as well treasure it. Will he really ask me out? Get real Tris, you aren't pretty. You have the shape and height of a 12 year old. You don't have any curves. And more importantly, you aren't rich. I heard on the news today morning that Four can only date a rich girl. Sounds stupid, but that's his orders. Tris, you are bankrupt, far from being rich. Get over him.

"Ooooh, Tris is thinking of what had happened!" Marlene giggles.

Uriah pokes me in the ribs and says, no practically yells, "Tris has a crush, Tris has a crush! I never knew the day will come!" He teases, acting like a 4-year old. He hugs me and says, "This calls for a celebration! My place, Friday evening."

"Shut up, what the heck Uriah!" I tease because I know nobody heard. I turn my head over Uriah's shoulder and see Four looking at me. My heart flutters. He looks mad, why would he be mad? He looks from me to Uriah, me to Uriah. Is that a twinge of jealousy I see? But wait, why would he want me in the first place?

I sigh as I look at Lauren coming up to him, her hands skimming his muscles, then his arms, then his hips. I knew it was too good to be true. I have to focus on my gym class, it's the only hope for my family and me. I turn away to see through my peripheral vision Four pushing Lauren away and gazing straight at me. I ignore him as I do my stretches.


End file.
